


Sil & Friends

by Sil (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Furry, M/M, Necrophilia, Sexual Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sil
Summary: Just a small oneshot about a Donkey and the Donkey's group of friends.





	Sil & Friends

The story all begun in a small grassy field owned by a young farmer named Nephrite. She owned multiple animals; Sil the Donkey, Zen the Snake, Aqua the Dog, Oli the Monkey, Seekra the Skunk, Maw the Mouse, and finally Sinister the Panda. Unbeknownst to Nephrite, all of the animals she possessed transformed into a humanoid form during the night. However, on this night, things went way darker than usual...

"You know what's it's time for, Zen!" Aqua gave a twisted grin.

"Not again...I'm tired of this..." replied Zen in a dull tone.

"Too late, you know you're mine. Just accept it already, snake-bitch!" Aqua pushed Zen to the ground and got in position...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sil was rubbing his face, where his right eye used to be. It was destroyed in a freak accident a few days ago. It severely annoyed Sil. 'All because of Nephrite's carelessness...' he thought. Sil decided to take action. He took a sickle from the shed and entered Nephrite's house...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You like that! Scream for me!" Aqua shouted while he was ramming Zen's scaly ass with his throbbing pink cock. Everytime he thrusted, he increased the intensity of how hard he did it.

Zen was crying softly. He didn't enjoy this at all. He lived a life of pain at night, all because of Aqua. He just laid down there and took it like a bitch, able to do nothing as Aqua continued to slide his sweaty cock through Zen's also sweaty anal canal.

Oli was watching the two fuck nearby. Oli was badly attracted to Aqua, as he was a dog. The monkey couldn't have him, though, so he did the next best thing. Oli watched them fuck and started yanking his monkey dick, fast. The friction and vibrations from the stroking were giving Oli significant pleasure. He moaned to himself, until climax neared. He then stroked it at lightning fast speed as he ejaculated, staining the normally green glass a refined white. Oli went on his knees to lick up his own cum. He loved the taste. 'So warm and sticky on my tongue...' After he finished sopping up his own cum like a sponge, he closed his monkey eyes and drifted off to sleep in the grass.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seekra and Sinister were talking to each other about various topics, mostly about how they could escape the farm.

"So Sinister, got any plans to leave this place?" asked the Skunk in an enthusiastic voice.

"Eh...I want to leave, but I don't really want to get up...it's kinda a long way to get away from this place." drawled Sinister in response.

"Why are you always like this? Can you ever not be so lazy...?" asked Seekra in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Eh...whatever. I'm going to sleep now...too tired to talk." Sinister closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, she had no sleep problems whatsoever.

Seekra scoffed in response and also closed her eyes. She too, quickly fell asleep.  
Maw was watching them talk and silently ran up to them. She closed her eyes as well and slept...until Sinister's body moved and flattened Maw into a bloody pancake. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aqua was reaching the point of climax. "Here it comes, make sure your ass can hold all of it, scaly bitch!" Aqua ejaculated, shooting all of his white, warm, gooey up Zen's anal canal.

"NO! STOP!" Zen screams in pain as his ass is filled with warm cum. He lays on the grass, softly whimpering 'Why?' and 'How?' until he cries himself to sleep.

Aqua, satisfied by the ass fucking session, closed his eyes and went to sleep next to Zen.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sil entered Nephrite's room, sickle in hand. He quickly slashed the sickle into Nephrite's eyes, blinding her and making her scream in pain as she woke up. Sil then plunged the sickle through her abdomen, the metal slicing through the soft flesh as it moved down her body. Nephrite continued to scream in agony as she was being cut apart. Blood sprayed all over Sil as he shoved his hand through a wound, yanking out a small piece of Nephrite's small intestine. He put it in his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it. Nephrite's screaming faded until she finally kicked the bucket, dying a grotesque death. Sil dropped the sickle and turned Nephrite's body around. He proceeded to boink with the bloody corpse, sometimes changing position to fuck the cut open abdomen. Sil was fucking the small intestines with his donkey dick until he finally ejaculated on them, inside of Nephrite's corpse. Sil sighed in satisfaction as the white goo intermixed with Nephrite's blood. He left the mangled corpse on the bed, then the house as well without cleaning himself off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shortly after Sil exited the house, dawn came. All of the humanoids reverted back to their natural forms...

 

So as it goes for Sil & Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I may modify the plot and turn this into a series, if people like it enough.


End file.
